Shantungosaurus
Shantungosaurus is one of the largest non-sauropod dinosaurs currently known. Other than its size, it is quite similar to Edmontosaurus. General Statistics *Name: giganteus *Name Meaning: Lizard of Shandong (Shantung) *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 15-16 meters (50-53 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Saurolophinae --> Edmontosaurini *Place Found: China *Describer: Hu, 1973 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 600 **Compability: Tab 3 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 800 **Rock/Scissors: 400 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 最大級さいだいきゅうのカモノハシ竜 (The Largest Hadrosaur) **English: The Giant Duck-Bill **Taiwanese: 最大級的鴨嘴獸 *Card Rarity: Bronze *Altered Forms: Super Shantungosaurus Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 008-竜) **3rd Edition (007-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Edition (007-竜) **4th Edition (009-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (011-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Edition (012-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (013-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (083-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (011-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (011-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (007-竜; Defense Type) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-17) **2nd Edition (009-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (011-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (012-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (013-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (014-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-17) **Series 2 2nd Edition (011-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (011-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-17) **2nd Edition (009-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (012-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (013-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (014-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (011-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (011-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Shantungosaurus Card 06 2nd.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 06 2nd back.jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 6.png|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) ShantungoJap2006Rain.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 4.png|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 5.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ShantungoJap20072nd (1).jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese S2 2nd Edition) Shantungosaurus.gif|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Shantungo1st.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Shantungo1stback.jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Shantungo4th.JPG|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 7.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Shantungosaurus Card Eng S1 5th back.jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 3.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Shantungosaurus Card 8.png|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) ShantungoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Shantungosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Shantungosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd back.jpg|Back of Shantungosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) ShantungoTai4th.jpg|Shantungosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Ancient China *Debut: Four Part Harmony *Dinosaurs Defeated: Paris, Pteranodon (by defeating Paris) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Shantungosaurus *Other: Though its normal card is never seen, its Spectral Armor card is. Move Cards ;Green Impulse :A Tupuxuara appears and attacks Shantungosaurus' opponent! The Move's arcade usage is far more complex, but it was never used like that by this dinosaur. After Shantungosaurus' defeat, Zoe took the card to use herself. TCG Stats Shantungosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-058/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Shantungosaurus *Flavor Text: The Shantungosaurus was one of the largest duck-billed dinosaurs. It had a thick lower jaw and probably walked on four legs sometimes. Prairie Shantungosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-031/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 6th/S1 5th arcade card *Abilities: ;Dino Battery :If you send this Dinosaur to your discard pile to Dino Slash a Dinosaur, this Dinosaur counts as 2 Dinosaurs. Enraged Shantungosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-032/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Flavor Text: It's possible that the Shantungosaurus had a fleshy sac attached to its nose that it could inflate to make noise. It also had the most teeth of any dinosaur—360 or more! Chinese Shantungosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-032/100, DKTA-096/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 59 scene *Abilities: ;Grapple :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, put 1 card from the top of your opponent's deck into their discard pile for each life the defeated Dinosaur had. 096.jpg|Chinese Shantungosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Shantungosaurus was first summoned by Foolscap in Four Part Harmony to move a boulder covering a cave entrance when he was looking for the Purple Cosmos Stone, but it was too heavy for him, claimed by a passing monk to be locked by a mystical seal, leading Foolscap to recall him. Shantungosaurus was later used to attack a village to find Sanzo Hoshi, a monk who could chant the seal open. He was summoned again to convince Sanzo to keep walking after he stopped partway back to the boulder, but ended up having to carry the monk when he fainted. However, the D-Team showed up, summoning Chomp and Paris; they couldn't attack Shantungosaurus because they might hurt Sanzo, forcing Max to call Chomp back when the dinosaur charged forward. Zoe used Metal Wing to have the Pteranodon retrieve Sanzo, but Foolscap gave Shantungosaurus his Spectral Armor form and had him use Green Impulse, summoning Tupuxuara to attack the Pteranodon. Shantungosaurus knocked Paris down, defeating her and forcing the Pteranodon back to their card, but then Chomp was summoned again in his DinoTector form to fight. Sanzo tried convincing the two not fight, knowing Shantungosaurus to be kind at heart, but Rex knocked him aside when Foolscap dived at him. Foolscap told Shantungosaurus to attack, but it knocked him away instead, letting Chomp defeat Shantungosaurus with Plasma Anchor, destroying his Spectral Armor, and also returning Tupuxuara to its card. His and Tupuxuara's cards were reclaimed by Max (Green Impulse later going to Zoe), followed by an explanation to Sanzo that dinosaurs weren't hurt by returning to their cards. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: さい大級のカモノハシ恐竜だ。下あごはあつみがあり角ばっている。四足歩行もしていたようだ。 **English: The largest of the plant-eating, duck-billed dinosaurs. Its lower jaw is massive and square, and it sometimes walked on all four legs. **Taiwanese: 最大級的鴨嘴龍,有著有棱有角且渾厚的下顎,似乎是靠著四隻腳在步行。 *It was the first Bronze rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Along with Torvosaurus, Baryonyx, Torosaurus, Edmontonia, and Ceratosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. *At least in the English dub, Shantungosaurus' name is pronounced "Shandongosaurus", using "Shandong" instead of "Shantung", both of which are acceptable spellings/pronunciations for the Chinese province where the dinosaur's fossils were found. *In the scene where a Pteranodon grabs Sanzo Hoshi from Shantungosaurus' back, the Spectral Space Pirate logo is briefly not seen on his shoulder or the top of his head. *It is one of the few dinosaurs of the series activated or summoned in the country where its fossils were found (in its case, China). *Along with Lanzhousaurus, Shantungosaurus is one of the only two new Grass Dinosaurs in Mesozoic Meltdown. Coincidentally, both dinosaurs occur in the same arc, and both were summoned in roughly the same location as their fossils were found. *Other than name, there are no statistical differences between the Shantungosaurus and Enraged Shantungosaurus TCG cards. As the TCG limits a player to 3 copies of any given card as determined by name, using both of these dinosaurs would allow a player to include up to 6 dinosaurs with this set of statistics (Grass, Rock, 1700 Power) in their deck if they wanted to. Gallery shant.PNG|Shantungosaurus seen in error without its Spectral Space Pirate logo Shantung_nagoya.gif|Shantungosaurus in NagoyaTV Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG